


【瓜布梅】【ABO】Rainy Night（上）

by Irishjahja



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishjahja/pseuds/Irishjahja
Summary: 瓜迪奥拉爱上了自己学生的Omega
Relationships: 瓜迪奥拉/梅西
Kudos: 7





	【瓜布梅】【ABO】Rainy Night（上）

巴塞罗那今晚反常的下起了雨，雨声淅淅沥沥的，天空一片漆黑。  
位于郊外的一栋别墅的二楼窗口，此刻透出暖黄色的灯光。这栋房屋是著名画家布斯克茨和他的Omega伴侣梅西婚后的定居之处。  
如果有心之人靠近窗台细听，可以听见屋内压抑的呻吟和粗喘声。  
暖黄色的灯光虽有些昏暗，但却能将屋内情况照得一目了然。这显然是布斯克茨夫夫的卧室:正中间的墙上还挂着的二人的婚纱照呢。照片中的布斯克茨先生笑得温和，全然不似一位画风凌厉的Alpha，而他旁边则是笑起来露出两个甜蜜酒窝棕色的眼睛像蜜糖一般的娇小Omega，梅西。婚纱照下是一张大床，此刻床帷低垂，帷帐在晃动。  
“求您了先生，请不要这样，不要…”一声低泣从帷帐中传来。寻着声音看去，只见浑身赤裸的梅西伸出一双纤细白皙的手试图推开侵犯他的男子爬向床沿，不过很显然Omega的力量无法撼动眼前的Alpha，他被握住脚踝拉回了床中央。“都已经做了一次了你还在害羞吗，小东西？”Alpha发出低低的笑声。  
梅西不知道事情是怎么变成这个样子的。他只是替外出的丈夫招待了一下他的恩师瓜迪奥拉，梅西给他和自己各倒了一杯茶，然后坐下随便聊了聊，气氛很融洽。不久后他就意识不清，醒来就成了这样…  
这时，瓜迪奥拉突然搂紧莱奥，大腿在莱奥的双腿之间缓缓摩擦，一只手搂着他的脖子，另外一只去抚弄他敏感娇嫩的两点红樱。莱奥只能无语啜泣，双腿本能的夹住，然后又不自然的放开。双手无力的推拒着面前的男人。  
瓜迪奥拉对Omega的拒绝毫不在意，他俯身亲吻莱奥。莱奥把脸扭到一边，无奈又被男人扳回来，两人的舌头纠缠着，暧昧的津液拉扯着。想到自己越挣扎越越合这个人的心意，莱奥反倒一动不动如死人一般任他所为。  
看他如此，瓜迪奥拉便将手伸向Omega的下身。莱奥只觉一阵风，有粗硬之物插入后穴，先是一指，后来又是两指逐渐放入，前后三指在那柔软的地方进进出出。莱奥觉得他快要忍不住了，Omega的天性让他的后穴不受控制地分泌出淫液。  
凭借着丰富的经验，瓜迪奥拉知道莱奥有感觉了。那具白皙的诱人身躯开始泛红，出现了轻微的抖动，喉间快要压抑不住的呻吟。莱奥在瓜迪奥拉有预谋的挑逗之下，下身的酥麻感迅速的扩散到了全身，空虚的渴望也在催眠着他的神志，急需一根粗大的东西来填满。他为自己的淫荡和对丈夫的背叛感到悲伤。他那双蜜糖般的眼睛里有了水光。  
“莱奥，没有必要隐藏自己，”恶魔在他耳畔呢喃着，“你的天性就是这样，不是吗？一个塞尔吉奥怎么能满足你呢？你巴不得全天下的Alpha都来操你” “闭嘴…我…我不是” “不是？你看看你现在发情的样子，被自己丈夫的老师干的感觉是不是很爽，嗯？”说着他将莱奥翻过身来，狠狠打着Omega饱满的臀部。莱奥的身体开始剧烈抖动，淫液流得更多了。  
察觉到他已经为被插入准备好，瓜迪奥拉将他狠狠摁在柔软的床上，阳具一下插进来他紧实滑润的后穴里。他肆无忌惮地搂着自己得意弟子的Omega，用他的胯部用力地冲击着那雪白浑圆的臀部。屋内响起了啪啪啪的肉体撞击声。瓜迪奥拉又把莱奥翻转过来平躺在床上，两腿左右分开，然后快速俯下身去亲吻他柔软甘甜的唇。莱奥也微微闭着眼，两臂搂住他的脖子。空气中信息素的密度高得吓人。  
“你们，玩得挺高兴啊。”一声惊雷炸起。

Tbc.


End file.
